Start Spreading the News
by kelley.james.16
Summary: What happens when Zoe comes back from NYC with some big news- how will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

**Start Spreading the News**

Where were the banners- where were the bands she wondered- where was anyone to pick her up from Mobile? Zoe wondered as she got off the plane.

She had been gone for 3 months to New York, while she had learned a lot- she had learned even more about herself, and she had made a decision- a decision that could alter her life and those lives surrounding her tremendously.

As she got closer to Blue Bell, her home, it was weird to think about it as her home now, but if three months in the city had taught her anything- it was that this truly was her home- no matter of all the weird nuances and gossips- truth was she missed them during her time away. The car pulled up to her carriage house- and she walked in and again no one was there- she glanced over at Wade's and it looked silent.

"Where is Everyone?" Didn't they know she was coming back today- she had texted Lavon and Annabeth and told them her arrangements- but yet no one was there- the whole place was silent. She glanced over at Lavon's house- and walked over- again locked and in the middle of the day! What was going on around here!

She decided to walk over to the Rammer Jammer – and it was quiet- too quiet she thought- she walked in and..

"SURPRISE" they all screamed, Zoe jumped back- there they all were- all of her friends, Tom, Wanda, Dash, even Lemon. But there was no George and Wade, where in the world was he? As she hugged all of her friends, Anna Beth made a bee line towards her to sit her down at the table.

"Zoe, you look exhausted, I told Lavon, we should have just done a small get together, but no he wasn't going to listen to me-"

"Anna Beth, have you told anyone- I mean you haven't told Lavon or anyone right?"

"Of course not, I told you I would keep your secret and I meant it- it is hard though- but I know this is something you need to handle."

"Where is Wade? Didn't he know I was coming back today?"

"Well," she drawled…

"come out with it Anna Beth."

"Well Lemon told him that Jonah was up in New York and that you guys were spending all kinds of time together. And well he got all upset and decided not to be here today- he thinks that his words just meant nothing to you- and you know how dramatic he can be at times!"

"But I barely saw Jonah- what has he been telling people!- I meant what I said I took these months to reevaluate everything I am not the type of person to jump from one bed to another- and I would think that of all people that Wade would know that!"

"I think you just need to talk to him"

"Well that is exactly what I am planning on doing- where is he?"

"At his house, holed up in there- I mean he has been nothing but virtuous and happy all summer- and then you come back and he holes up!"

Zoe stayed for what she thought was a good amount of time- she didn't want to seem rude not staying at her own Welcome Back Party. She then began the trek to Wade's house- she was tired of this- and she had something important that she needed to tell him and he better darn well be ready to listen.

She banged on the door, "Wade I know you are in there"

He opened up with his signature smirk- "Can I help you Doc?"

Zoe pushed her way into his house, "How dare you make the assumption that I slept with Jonah this summer- I saw him barely two times- you are the one that cheated on me remember- I never cheated on you- I gave 100 million percent to our relationship"

"It always goes back to my cheating right Zoe, you are never going to forgive me, and you may not have physically cheated- but emotionally.."

"oh Don't go there about George, I cared for you and only you."

"Maybe so, but I was second place- you had to settle for me."

"Get over your insecurities Wade, and listen to me and listen to me carefully, I have something I need to tell you, and if you are too bull headed to listen then that is fine- I am thirteen weeks pregnant, so smarty, do that math, and let me know what you think- but you and I we are having a baby."

And with Wade staring at her, she did what only Zoe Hart could do and that is stomp out of his house without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for all of your wonderful comments, this is my first time writing a fan fiction, but i hope that you all enjoy it- it really seems to help get thru the Summer with no Zade or HOD:)**

Zoe slammed the door, the nerve of that man, she was back in town for what five minutes and throwing it in her face about her cheating on him, she was not that type of person ever- she had been so stressed out about even having to tell him about the baby, she never comprehended the fact that he would think she was sleeping with Jonah. And to bring up George of all people, he was the furthest thing from her mind right now. And sooner or later Wade would find out that she had indeed seen George that summer, as innocent an encounter as it was…

_Six weeks earlier…_

_As Zoe walked away from the doctor office she was in shock, Pregnant, she was pregnant, how could this be- she was supposed to be in the city to get away from it all- to refocus so she could go back to Blue Bell as a new focused person- a more mature Zoe Hart, one that Blue Bell would not even remember. How in the world was she going to tell Wade- she stopped at a café and stared at her phone._

_"Zoe?"_

_"George? What in the world are you doing here? Someone said that you were on tour with Lily Anne?"_

_"Oh I am, we are breezing thru town right now, playing at a small venue about 10 minutes from here, Hey do you want to come tonight to come watch us play? I would love for you to, I am changing you know, not so uptight anymore!"_

_"Ummm…I think I have plans tonight George, I have not been feeling that well lately, and I just really need to go home and relax tonight, I have a long shift tomorrow and…"_

_"Hey I understand, I will text you, some other time okay- oh and hey Zoe, I will see you in Blue Bell at the end of the summer.." He winked at her as he walked out of the café._

_Oh Lord Zoe thought- does George think that I still want him- I mean I haven't decided yet- or have I? Should I chase him down and explain? I need to tell him I am pregnant, wait I don't need to do that- then it will be all over Dash's latest blog how Zade was procreating! And how was she going to tell her Mother? She quickly got up from the table and was going to chase George down to explain, but by then he was gone.."_

As innocent as it was, George would now be coming back to town any day now, and she was sure he would still have all these feelings for her- but she had more than figured out what she wanted, even without the bulging bump in her stomach, she knew who she wanted to be with and who she needed to belong with, maybe she had known all along- but was too stubborn to admit it.

"I hope that you don't take after your father or me when it comes to stubbornness," she said talking to her stomach, which was her new favorite pastime, "but one thing please do take after my sense of style, your father's plaids are just so yesterday!"

Suddenly she heard banging at the door, maybe it was Lavon coming back to tell her she forgot something at the Rammer Jammer, she opened the door without looking and there stood Wade, hair going every which of a way, he looked like he had pushed his hand thru it several times since she had left him at his house a few moments ago.

"I think we need to talk," he said coming into her house without being asked.

"You think?"

"Before you start up, you can't just burst into a man's house and just give him that type of news and expect that he is going to not be a bit flustered, I mean what did you think I would do. Be super excited, we haven't spoken in three months, and that was your choice not mine, before you interrupt me. All I want to know is how long have you known, and were you actually going to tell me- or were you just going to lie?"

"First of all, I am still processing this all myself, I found out six weeks ago, and I was going to tell you, and," she continued on getting more and more heated by the moment, "I don't lie, I don't cheat, I am Zoe Freaking Hart!"

"I know a saint to all- and the savior to all of Blue Bell."

"This is just not how I pictured it at all, I had it all planned out, I was going to try to fix you dinner and then tad um show you the picture, I didn't expect me to be screaming it to you, which is true to form."

"We don't trust one another how in the world are we going to bring a baby in this world together Zoe?"

He had called her Zoe, he never called her Zoe, she had to turn away so that he would not see the tears that were falling, damn pregnancy hormones!

"Zoe did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you Wade."

"And?"

"And I think right now that you should leave, I am exhausted, I can't deal with this right now."

Wade wanted to go over and hug her she looked so lost, but so was he, he had been so lost in these three months, he wanted to show her he could be faithful, but then he had heard the Jonah rumor, and he had locked himself away, true to the Kinsella form.

"Fine, but Zoe, we aren't done here, not by a long shot."

She heard the door close behind her and she went to her bed, and just sat down and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She had barely slept the night before, thinking about everything, Wade, the baby, she hadn't even been back in Bluebell for 24 hours, and here comes the drama. Maybe it was true, drama just followed her, she didn't want it for the little person growing inside of her though, no Drama, for you she thought.

It wouldn't be long until the people in town would begin to see that the petite doctor had began to show though, she needed to go get her a book, What to Expect when you're expecting, when she had told her mother, she was pregnant, her mother of course had been shocked, and then upset, but then happy and planning what to buy her first grandchild. She had then told Zoe about the book, and told her when she got back home (what a funny word for her mother to use- but it was true, New York wasn't home for Zoe anymore) to go buy the book it would help her immensely.

Zoe slowly got up out of bed and stared out her windows, she could see Wade's house from here, and she saw him sitting out on his porch staring out into the distance. He looked so lost, almost as lost as she was. Did she love him; she was beginning to believe that she truly did. The last thing she had told her mother as she got on the plane was "Home is where the Heart Is" and that was true, she had left her heart in Bluebell with Wade that summer, and it was up to them to begin to pick up the pieces and learn to trust each other and be parents to their child together. Whether that was a couple or friends, remained to be seen, but if there was one thing Zoe Hart, was that is a fighter, and for once she was going to fight for what she wanted, and if that meant banging his head against a door a couple of times until he smartened up and figured out he was the one she wanted then that is what she would do. No more second place, no more trust issues- it was time to be completely honest, but first she needed to be honest with herself.

Zoe slowly looked in the mirror at the face she had seen so many times- she smiled at it and said the words that had long been buried in her heart, "I love Wade Kinsella", she whispered, and then her smile broke even more across her face as she said it a bit louder, "I Love Wade Kinsella" And now it was time to go tell Mr. Kinsella how she felt, in fact it was long past time. "Let's go get Daddy" she said and went into her shower to get ready for the day.

Zoe walked thru town whistling a happy tune, ever since she had finally admitted the truth to herself that morning, it had really put her in a much better frame of mind. She walked by the gossips in town square- and waved at them, she was sure it wouldn't be long until they had so much more to gossip about in terms of herself. But she had made her decision and she was going to stick to it.

She wasn't set to start back at the office until the next week but just wanted to go in and check and make sure that everything was going according to plan and that Brick wasn't freaking out without her being there.

She walked into the office and heard Shelley answer the phone "Breeland and Breeland"

Breeland and Breeland, Zoe wondered as she walked into her office and saw Jonah sitting at HER desk with his feet propped up.

"Jonah, what are you doing here?"

"Helping out Uncle Brick of course, until you came back- I have been here about a month."

"A Month- really? Well you can leave now and go back into whatever hole you crawled out of, because Dr. Hart is back and she is here to stay this time."

"Wow what animosity, Zoe, I mean especially after our dates this summer."

"Jonah, there were no dates- we went to dinner a few times, enjoyed conversation and that was about it- I really don't appreciate you telling people we were having some torrid affair,"

"You mean, like Wade, I told Wade-"

"And you took great pleasure in that I suppose, but that is fine, I am back and I will handle this on my own, now I will politely ask one more time, Get out of my office, or I will kick you out."

"Wow those pregnancy hormones are no lie!"

"EXCUSE ME," she was shocked, only she, Annabeth and now Wade, and her mother knew, she wasn't even sure if Lavon knew yet.

"That is right, I heard you were preggers and you know what else, I am going to put a bug in people's ear about, that you don't know who the baby daddy is"

"Who told you? I mean how could you know? I "

And all of a sudden, Zoe fainted, as she was coming too, Jonah was standing over her with Brick looking concerned, and telling Brick "I shouldn't have pushed her so hard, I didn't mean to at all Uncle Brick, and now look what I have done."

At that very moment, a certain man walked in to the doctor office and saw Zoe being picked up by Jonah and carried out of the office and into the exam room. Wade stood there not believing what he was seeing, so the rumors were true, Jonah and Zoe, Lemon was right, Zoe couldn't be trusted.

Wade turned on his heel and walked out of the office and back on to the street. Now that his head believed it, he would just have to get his heart to again, but somewhere deep inside he didn't believe that Zoe would really ever do that to him.

So instead of doing what he had always done and that was to deny his feelings time and time again, he stormed into the office and slammed open the door.

"Get your hands off of her Breeland."


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the Long wait on this- real life keeps sneaking up on you when you at least expect it too!

Thank you for the wonderful reviews and follows- I appreciate each and every one of them!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters****L**

Without Further Ado….

Chapter Three

As Zoe came to, she saw three pairs of eyes staring down at her, one was Wade and the other two belong to Jonah and Brick. They were all staring at her like she had three heads or something! She was pregnant and having a baby, not a baby herself.

With that she jerked up, and screamed, "Okay everyone back off and give me some space- what is going on why are you all crowding around me staring at me anyways!"

Brick answered first, " You passed out Dr. Hart, you have been out for maybe three minutes, so we put you here comfortably to make sure you were resting, you seemed so peaceful, though, and then Jonah explained about your…Ahem…Delicate Condition."

Oh Great, she thought now Brick knows too.

"I am fine, if you don't mind I am just going to go back home though, "

"Dr. Hart, I do think you need to go to Mobile soon and make sure everything is okay and progressing well with your pregnancy."

"Fine, I will call someone and get it checked out." Without another word she stormed out of the office, the nerve of Jonah, the next thing she knew the whole town would know she was knocked up- she should have just taken out a billboard proclaiming to everyone, Hello, knocked up- and I am going to start showing any day- and not be able to wear my clothes.

Ugh just thinking about it, she had to sit down, she didn't know why she was so dizzy today and so super emotional, true she knew coming back to Blue Bell would be emotional, but not this emotional.

She saw Wade approaching her looking as if he was scared of her, or to talk to her. Who knows, what Jonah said to him, that he was the father of her child, Lord knew, Wade would probably want a paternity test now. Then she would be known as the Hoe of the Southern Town. Maybe she should just go home and never come back out. Maybe….

"EEEK- Wade what are you doing?" In the middle of her ramblings and going ons she didn't even realize that Wade had plucked her off of the bench and was carrying her thru the town.

"Well you see Doc, now that you are eating for two, and Lord knows you barely only eat for one, and you are so clumsy in those heels, of yours I figured I could just tote you around town for a bit."

"Tote me around town, what are you some kind of Neanderthal- I can walk! - I eat properly too," but then she couldn't remember eating this am, it was all a bit of a blur.

"Ummm Hmmm, What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Well you see…."

"That is what I thought, I am going to put you right here in this chair and fix you something, I can't let the mother of my unborn child and my future wife starve herself."

Zoe's head shot up at that last remark- did he just let out the secret that she was pregnant? And wait had he just said future wife?

Pregnancy Hormones and all Zoe shot up out of her chair and went right over to Wade and slugged him.

"What the Hell Doc!?"

"That was for telling all of Blue Bell about our unexpected problem, and I should slug you again for thinking I would dare ever to marry you. Wade Kinsella if you were the last man on earth I wouldn't marry you!"

And with that Zoe stormed out of the Rammer Jammer leaving half of Blue Bell staring behind her.


End file.
